


Daisy Johnson, (Not) Pro Skateboarder

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS AU August 2020, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Broken Bones, F/M, Painkillers, background fitzsimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Daisy wants to show off her skateboarding skills to her friends. She may have overestimated her skills, which leaves her with a trip to the hospital to remember.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 45
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	Daisy Johnson, (Not) Pro Skateboarder

**Author's Note:**

> AU August Day 5 is Hospital AU, and the low hanging fruit there was definitely Staticquake.

“Hey guys, check this out!”

Daisy Johnson positioned a skateboard at the top of a small ramp. 

“Daisy, do you even know how to ride a skateboard?” 

“Jemma, as my best friend, I expect you to support me in good times and in bad,” Daisy said. Jemma and her boyfriend Fitz were both looking decidedly unsupportive.

“That sounds suspiciously like a marriage vow,” said Fitz.

“Are you jealous?” Daisy asked him. “Because either one of you would be lucky to marry me.”

“None of this answers my question,” Jemma continued as if she had not heard Daisy. “Do you know how to ride a skateboard?”

“I’ve dabbled,” Daisy said. “I mean look, I know enough to wear a helmet and elbow and knee pads. Plus this is like a tiny ramp. Kids ride on this. It’s going to be awesome.”

Jemma continued to look unconvinced while Fitz pulled his phone out and muttered something about getting ready to call 911. Daisy just rolled her eyes. Her friends were super dramatic sometimes. 

Daisy took a deep breath and started down the ramp. It was just as awesome as she had imagined. And maybe a little bit faster than she had imagined. She got down the ramp just fine though before remembering she wasn’t really that good at stopping. 

She tried to angle away from any obstacles, but it turned out she wasn’t good at steering either. Just as she slammed into a small curb and went flying, Daisy reflected that she had not thought this through very well. With a thud and crack she landed on some grass and felt immediate pain. 

Fitz and Jemma quickly ran over.

“Are you ok?” Fitz asked her.

“She’s definitely not ok,” Jemma said. “Look at her arm.”

Daisy looked at her left arm. Her forearm was looking a little...different. 

“Is it supposed to point that direction?” she asked her friends.

Neither one answered because Fitz had already called 911, and Jemma was helping him with information on where they were and what had happened. Daisy laid on the grass and closed her eyes, trying to get herself into some sort of meditative pain-free state. It wasn’t working.

Luckily it didn’t take long for the paramedics to get there. 

“What’s happened here?” came a familiar voice. It was their friend Piper.

“Oh Pipes, it’s you. Please don’t tell this story to all your other paramedic friends and laugh at me,” Daisy groaned.

“What story?” Piper asked as she began her assessment of Daisy.

“Daisy tried to skateboard,” Jemma said. “Daisy does not know how to skateboard.” 

“Aww Dais, did you really? Well, at least you were smart enough to wear a helmet,” Piper said.

“I told you I was smart Jemma.” Daisy was trying to distract herself. “Piper, I’m so smart I wore all the protective equipment. But...it didn’t protect the right parts of me I guess.”

Piper gave Daisy an appraising look. “Well, I’ve seen worse, but we’re definitely going to have to take you in and get that taken care of. Don’t worry though, I’ve got some good stuff on board for the pain. You’ll be feeling pretty good by the time we get to the ER I bet.”

Piper and her partner Davis got Daisy loaded up and ready for transport, while Fitz and Jemma promised they’d meet them at the ER. Piper wasn’t wrong about the painkillers though. By the time they got to the hospital, Daisy was feeling pretty good. Maybe a little too good.

“Piper, have the lights at this hospital always been so shiny,” Daisy asked as they rolled her into the ER.

“I’m pretty sure they’ve always looked like this,” Piper said, laughing.

“They look like little twinkling Christmas lights,” Daisy continued. “I love Christmas Piper. Everybody’s happy and cheerful and I just love giving presents to people. Piper you always give me the best presents. I love you so much.”

Piper and Davis were both laughing hysterically at this. 

“I love you too Dais,” Piper managed to get out. “Let’s see if we can get that doctor to come look at you.” She walked a few steps down the hall. “Hey, Campbell, I have a special patient for you.”

The doctor walked into view. He was the most beautiful thing Daisy had ever seen.

“A special patient?” The doctor looked at her with concern. “What happened?”

“She tried to skateboard down a ramp. Took a spill,” Piper told him.

“Your hair looks like so many little sparklers,” Daisy said to the doctor. “You look like a celebration.”

The doctor turned to look at Piper. “How much did you give her?”

Piper was almost bent over laughing. “Just enough to take the edge off, I swear.”

“She must just have a strong reaction to it.” The doctor smiled at Daisy. “Don’t worry though, I’ve got it from here.”

“Great.” Piper turned to Daisy. “You be a good girl for Lincoln, ok? Do exactly what he says.” 

Daisy nodded her head. “Yes ma’am. But I have to tell you a secret before you go.” She waved Piper down closer to her face, but neglected to actually lower her voice. “I love you so much Piper. I would marry you if I didn’t already want to marry this doctor. I’m sorry; he’s just so pretty. But you’re definitely next in line.”

Piper shook her head. “You know what, I am going to accept and receive your compliment for what it is.” She turned to the doctor. “Good luck with this one Campbell.”

He laughed. “I think I’ll be fine.”

“You are definitely fine,” Daisy said.

“I am also definitely going to check your meds,” he said, looking at her closely. “But first we need to draw some labs and get some x-rays to see what we’re dealing with here. I’ll be back in a bit.”

A bit turned out to be not very long at all, although Daisy wasn’t entirely sure she had been conscious that entire time. People seemed to come in and out of view, and everything looked just a little bit hazy. Daisy was wondering if she could get the doctor to come back when he reappeared on his own.

“Well, I had an orthopedist review everything, and the good news is it’s a nice clean break. We can cast you up and send you home,” he told her.

“I’d like to send you home with me,” Daisy said, trying to wink at him. 

“Is that so?” he asked her with a laugh.

Daisy just nodded. “Do you want to know a secret?” she said in a very loud whisper, waving him closer.

He leaned his face close to hers. “What’s that?”

“I think I have a giant crush on you.”

The doctor patted her good arm. “That’s not a secret.”

“It’s not?” Daisy asked, confused.

“I have it on good authority that you have told every person you’ve met in this hospital today that,” he told her. “However, I regret to inform you that I’m already taken.”

“Oh noooo,” Daisy complained. “But I had already named our first child.”

“There you are!” came a voice from the hall. Jemma and Fitz entered her room. “Sorry Daisy, but they just told us we could come back here.” Jemma looked around and saw the doctor. “Oh, Lincoln, thank goodness. We were hoping she would find you.”

The doctor laughed. “You guys came in at the worst time. Daisy was about to tell me what she had named our first child.”

“It’s too late though,” Daisy said. “Jemma, he’s already got a girlfriend.”

Jemma stared at her. “Of course he has a girlfriend. You’re his girlfriend.” 

“I’m his WHAT?”

Jemma turned to the doctor. “What is she on?”

More laughter from him. “Standard painkiller. I’ve already had her switched to something different, so this should all wear off in a bit. But do you guys think you take her home and watch her until my shift is over?”

“Of course,” Jemma answered. 

“First things first though, let’s get a cast on that arm.”

A wave of exhaustion overcame Daisy. “Excuse me kind sir, but I think I may fall asleep.”

The doctor smiled at her. “That’s probably for the best.”

Daisy had very little memory of what happened next. She vaguely remembered sort of flopping into Fitz’s car, then leaning on both of them to get into her apartment before passing out on her bed.

She woke up to a warm hand pressing against her face. Her eyes struggled to open, and she saw Lincoln standing over her.

“Hey there Sleeping Beauty,” he said.

“Hi,” she said groggily. She looked at her casted arm. “Huh. My arm is purple.”

“Your favorite,” he replied. “Plus look, Piper had to bring someone else into the hospital, and I got her to sign it.”

Daisy looked at where he was pointing. Piper had signed her name under “Your Future Wife.” 

“Future wife?” Daisy asked.

“Yeah. Whatever she gave you on the way to the hospital made you really loopy. Do you remember any of it?”

“No,” Daisy said. “Did I say anything embarrassing?”

Lincoln shook his head. “No, no, of course not.”

Daisy sighed in relief.

“Although,” he added, “you did say I was pretty. And that you had a secret crush on me. Oh, and that you had already named our first child.”

“Ugh. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok,” he said. “Surprisingly you were not the only patient to hit on me today.”

“That’s...not very comforting actually,” Daisy said with a frown.

“But you were the saddest when you found out I already had a girlfriend.”

“Yeah, well, sucks to be her because I got you to come home with me,” Daisy said.

Lincoln made a face. “Well, technically you came home with Fitz and Jemma. I still had 5 hours left on shift when you were discharged.”

“Whatever, you’re here now.” Daisy yawned. “And I’m still sleepy.”

“Go ahead and go back to sleep. I’ll still be here when you wake up,” he said. 

“Promise?”

“Always.” He bent down and kissed her. “I love you,”

“Love you too,” Daisy managed to mumble before sleep took her again.


End file.
